Dispute
by Coco wingo
Summary: Une dispute éclate entre Brennan et Booth, comme d'habitude? Je n'en suis pas sûre...
1. Chapter 1

Un corps en décomposition avait était retrouvé dans un lac et le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth étaient sur l'enquête.

Booth : Alors vous avez quoi Bones ?

Brennan : Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler Bones !

Booth : Vous avez quoi Bones ?

Brennan : (Commençant à s'énerver) Vous le faites exprès ?

Booth : (S'impatientant) Alors Bones ?

Brennan : (Se levant vraiment énervée) Très bien puisque c'est comme ça débrouillez vous tout seul moi je m'en vais.

Elle partit et contrairement à ce que passait Booth, Brennan ne monta même pas dans la voiture pour l'attendre, elle partit à pied. L'agent ne bougea pas pour la rattraper, il la laissa continuer son chemin.

Booth : Emmener le corps à l'institut, pour le docteur Addy.

Agent : Bien agent Booth.

Le corps arrivé Zack se mit au travail, Brennan arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Zack : Docteur Brennan, le corps est arrivé.

Brennan : C'est ce que je vois Zack, tu sais quoi ?

Zack : Pas grand-chose pour le moment.

Brennan : Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Zack : Bien docteur Brennan.

Elle arriva sur la plate-forme.

Zack : Alors c'est une femme de type caucasien, entre 20-25 ans.

Brennan : Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants, elle n'a pas de traces de coups ni autres équinoxes, je pense qu'elle est morte par noyade.

Zack : C'est aussi ce que je pensais, en plus de ça, ça concorde avec le lieu où elle a été retrouvée.

Brennan : Bien, donnes le crâne à Angela pour la reconstitution.

Zack : Tout de suite docteur Brennan.

??: Alors Bones, vous êtes décidée à me parler ?

Brennan : (L'ignorant) Je serais dans mon bureau.

Zack : Bien, bonjour agent Booth.

Booth : Enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien me parler, alors c'est qui ?

Zack : Nous ne le savons pas agent Booth, il faut d'abord qu'Angela fasse la reconstitution faciale.

Booth : Vous savez au moins si c'est une femme ou un homme ?

Zack : Oui, c'est une femme mais le docteur Brennan vous l'a déjà dit. Je dois aller porter ce crâne à Angela.

Il soupira puis partit vers le bureau de Brennan, où il entra sans frapper. Elle était assise à son bureau et regarder les photos qui défilaient sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Booth : Bon, maintenant je peux en savoir plus sur ce corps ?

Brennan : Femme.

Booth : Je le sais déjà Bones !

Brennan : Alors pourquoi vous venez me le demander, en plus vous entrez sans frapper.

Booth : (Enervé) Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez arrêter ce jeu qui ne me fait même pas rire et vous allez me dire ce que vous savez sur ce corps !

Brennan : Quoi c'est moi qui joue? Non, mais c'est vous qui faites exprès de m'appeler avec ce surnom insultant, vous entrez dans mon bureau sans frapper et vous m'agressez pour que je vous dise ce que je sais sur ce squelette et vous trouvez en plus que c'est moi qui joue. Vous n'êtes pas bien Booth, faut vous calmer, sauf si vous ne souhaitez plus travailler avec nous.

Booth : (Partant) Vous m'appellerez quand vous aurez enfin décidé de me parler.

Elle sortit de son bureau passant rapidement à côté de Booth. Quand Brennan était passée près de lui, il avait put sentir son parfum et… Stop, il faut qu'il arrête de penser à elle comme ça.

Booth : Bones vous allez où ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas alors, il la rattrapa et lui agrippa les bras pour qu'elle le regarde.

Booth : (S'énervant) Vous allez où Bones ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais Booth la serra encore plus fort.

Booth : Vous allez me répondre !

Brennan : Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Il desserra un peu son emprise, mais ne la lâcha pas.

Booth : Vous allez où ?

Pour réponse, Brennan le mit par terre, ne s'attendant pas à ça de sa part, Booth n'avait pas put réagir.

Brennan : (Les larmes aux yeux) Laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle partit en pleurs dans le bureau d'Angela et se jeta dans ses bras.

Brennan : Je n'en peux plus.

Angela : c'est encore à cause de Booth ?

Brennan : Oui, il n'arrête pas de m'agresser quand il me parle, je n'en peux plus. Je croyais que nous étions amis mais apparemment je me suis trompée, depuis cette nuit, ce n'est plus comme avant entre nous.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brennan : Oui, il n'arrête pas de m'agresser quand il me parle, je n'en peux plus. Je croyais que nous étions amis mais apparemment je me suis trompée, depuis cette nuit, ce n'est plus comme avant entre nous._

Flash back.

Ils étaient sur une enquête et Brennan avait reçut plusieurs menaces de mort mais elle ne voulait pas de protection, malgré sa jambe immobilisée. Un soir alors qu'elle venait de se coucher, l'anthropologue avait entendu quelque chose, il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison. Elle appela Booth.

Booth : Booth.

Brennan : Il y a quelqu'un chez moi.

Booth : Restez dans un coin ne faites pas de bruit, ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

Brennan : D'accord.

Elle avait suivit son conseil et quelques minutes plus tard, Booth était chez elle, avec une équipe, il y avait bien quelqu'un chez elle mais il avait prit la fuite en entendant le FBI arriver. L'agent avait retrouvé Brennan en pleurs dans un coin de sa chambre entre le mur et son armoire, avec un coupe-papier dans les mains. L'anthropologue, ne le reconnaissant pas, l'avait menacé avec son arme.

Booth : Calmez-vous Bones.

Brennan : Booth ?

Booth : Oui.

Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurs.

Booth : Chut, ça va aller, c'est fini Temperance, je suis là.

Brennan : Vous l'avez arrêté ?

Booth : Non, il est partit avant, mais pour aujourd'hui, il ne reviendra plus.

Un agent arriva dans la chambre.

Agent : Docteur Brennan, je vous conseil d'aller chez une amie le temps que votre porte soit réparé. Il l'a forcée.

Brennan : D'accord, je vais appeler Angela.

Booth : Non, vous n'allez pas la déranger pour ça, vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi.

Brennan : Merci Booth.

Il l'aida à se relever et lui tendit ses béquilles.

Brennan : Merci, je vais prendre quelques affaires pour demain. Et aussi enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable.

Elle était en shorty avec un petit débardeur.

Booth : Allez vous changer, je vais préparer vos affaires.

Brennan : (Gênée) Euh… Non, laissez je vais le faire.

Booth : (Souriant) Ne vous en faites pas Bones, je sais ce que c'est que les sous vêtements d'une femme.

Brennan : Bon d'accord.

Elle partit enfiler un jean et un gilet avant de rejoindre Booth qui lui préparait un sac avec des affaires, Brennan sourit, il était tellement sérieux.

Brennan : Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Booth : Non, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, (Souriant) j'ai même trouvé votre petit ours rose derrière vos T-shirt.

Brennan : Je…

Booth : Ne vous en faites pas je ne le dirais à personne, (Souriant) ce sera notre petit secret. (Elle sourit) On peut y aller ?

Brennan : Oui.

Ils arrivèrent chez Booth.

Booth : Je vais mettre vos affaires dans ma chambre, je dormirais dans la chambre de Parker.

Brennan : Non, je vais dormir dans la chambre de Parker, ça ne me dérange pas.

Booth : Comme vous voulez, je vais y mettre vos affaires alors.

Brennan : Je vous suis, je vais me coucher, demain je dois me lever tôt pour travailler.

Il sourit, personne ne la changerait. Dans la chambre, Booth posa les affaires et Brennan s'assit sur le lit pour regarder tous les jouets qu'il y avait.

Booth : C'est une chambre d'enfant Bones.

Brennan : C'est juste que ça me rappelle la chambre de Russ, lui aussi avait beaucoup de jouets qui trainaient un peu partout.

Booth : Ça va aller pour cette nuit ?

Brennan : Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle enleva le gilet et le jean qu'elle avait mit au dessus de son pyjama et se glissa dans le lit. Booth posa ses béquilles, juste à côté de son lit au cas où elle en aurait besoin cette nuit.

Booth : Vous êtes certaine que ça va aller ?

Brennan : Oui.

Booth : Surtout si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à me réveiller, ma chambre est juste à côté.

Brennan : (Souriant) Oui papa. (Il sourit) Vous pourrez éteindre la lumière en sortant ?

Booth : Bien sûr.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir et d'éteindre la lumière.

Booth : Bonne nuit Temperance.

Brennan : Bonne nuit.

Il ferma la porte puis partit se coucher. Dans la nuit Brennan se réveilla en larmes à cause d'un cauchemar et comme elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva. L'anthropologue se dirigea vers la chambre de Booth, il dormait alors elle se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de lui quand elle le vit se tourner vers elle les yeux ouverts.

Booth : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brennan : Vous allez vous moquer de moi.

Booth : Vous avez fais un cauchemar et vous avez peur de vous rendormir ?

Brennan : (Baissant la tête) C'est stupide je sais.

Booth : Pas du tout, allez venez là.

Il lui ouvrir les bras où elle se glissa et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Fin du flash back.

Angela : Tu m'as bien tout raconté de cette nuit ?

Brennan : Tout et le lendemain il commençait déjà à être plus froid avec moi… Qu'est ce que j'ai bien put faire pour le rendre comme ça ?

Angela : D'après ce que tu me dis, tu n'as rien fais, il se peut que ce ne soit pas en rapport avec toi.

Brennan : Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est comme ça, Ange.

Angela : Je suis désolé ma chérie mais là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, il faut laisser le temps faire.

Brennan : ça fait déjà deux mois que c'est comme ça je n'en peux plus moi.

Angela : Je sais ma chérie, tu sais quoi je finis la reconstitution et après on rentre chez toi d'accord ?

Brennan : D'accord, je vais rejoindre Zack quand même.

Angela : Je te préviens quand j'ai finis.

Brennan : Merci Ange.

Angela : C'est fait pour ça les amies.

Elle lui sourit avant de partir sur la plate-forme.

Brennan : Zack, t'en es où ?

Zack : J'ai donné les organes au docteur Saroyan, ils étaient en assez bon état.

Brennan : D'accord et tu n'as rien trouvé de plus ?

Zack : Il y a des traces de piqûres sur ses bras.

Elle regarda les os que Zack lui avaient indiqué et vit ses marques.

Brennan : Bon travail Zack.

??: Marie Deloui, 23 ans elle était dans un hôpital psychiatrique, Claire rose.

Brennan : Merci Ange, je me change et j'arrive.

Zack : Vous partez déjà docteur Brennan ?

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : Ok, je t'attends.

Elle partit dans son bureau.

Angela : Au fait tu diras à Booth tout ce que tu sais, d'accord ?

Zack : Oui, mais le docteur Brenn…

Angela : Ne pose pas de questions Zack.

Zack : D'accord.

Elle revint et les deux amies allèrent chez Brennan, elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Brennan : Tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver si c'est Booth.

Angela : D'accord.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne mais elle entendait de petit gémissements venant de ses pieds alors, elle baissa la tête et vit un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture rose.

Brennan : Ange, il y a un problème ?

Elle revint avec le bébé et une lettre dans les mains.

Angela : Je l'ai trouvée sur le pas de la porte avec cette lettre.

Elle lui tendit la lettre et Brennan la lu à haute voix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis désolée pour le retard....**

_Temperance,_

_Tu ne me connais sûrement pas, je suis Salie Brennan ta demie petite sœur, nous avons le même père. Je suis née en 1989, ma mère à eu une aventure avec notre père et je suis née. Ma mère m'a dit un jour qui était mon père et qu'il avait une famille, alors j'ai fais une recherche sur cette famille. Et maintenant j'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas grader ma fille Cassie avec moi, c'est trop dangereux, alors j'aimerais que tu la garde. Ma mère étant décédée je me suis tournée vers toi, je pense avoir fais le bon choix tu m'a l'air d'une femme vraiment bien. Je viendrais peut être la récupérer quand je ne courrais plus de risques et s'il te plait ne me recherche pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mêler à cette affaire._

_Prends bien soin de ma fille._

_Salie_

Brennan : Je ne savais pas que j'avais une demi-sœur.

Angela : Tu crois qu'elle te dit la vérité sur l'histoire de sa mère avec ton père ?

Brennan : Malheureusement oui, mon père m'avait parlé de cette histoire, mes parents s'étaient disputés et mon père avait rencontré cette femme mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une autre fille.

Angela : Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

Brennan : Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais m'occuper de ma nièce, enfin essayer. Je serais à sa place j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aide.

Angela : Sage décision ma chérie. (Elle regarda sa montre) Il nous reste encore du temps pour aller acheter le nécessaire.

Brennan : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut Ange.

Angela : Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec un bébé sur les bras.

Dans la voiture, Brennan avait la petite dans les bras.

Angela : Tu vas faire comme elle t'a dis, de ne pas la rechercher ?

Brennan : Je ne sais pas.

Elles arrivèrent dans un magasin pour bébé.

Angela : Voila, ici nous trouverons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Après presque une heure dans le magasin, elles sortirent avec une poussette toute neuve remplie de sacs. Puis elles retournèrent chez Brennan installer la chambre de bébé dans le bureau de Brennan. Mais l'assemblage du lit était plus compliqué qu'elles ne le pensaient.

Angela : Pourquoi ne pas faire la notice en chinois aussi ce serait pareil !

Brennan : Hodgins s'y connait en bricolage ?

Angela : Oui, je vais l'appeler.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hodgins arrivait et monta le lit presque sans problèmes pendant que les filles lui expliquées pourquoi ce bébé était là.

Hodgins : Voila, je vais monter le reste.

Brennan : Merci Hodgins.

Elles retournèrent dans le salon.

Angela : Tu sais quel âge elle a ?

Brennan : Attends je crois qu'il y avait d'autres papiers dans l'enveloppe mais j'étais tellement concentré sur cette lettre que je les ai oubliés.

Elle sortit les papiers, certificat de naissance, carnet de santé, tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Brennan : Elle aura un an dans deux semaines.

Angela : Il faudra fêter ça, pas vrai Cassie.

Elle regarda la petite qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Angela : Tu vas faire comment pour travailler ?

Brennan : Je crois que je vais la prendre avec moi, je demanderais l'autorisation à Camille sinon je lui chercherais une baby-sitter.

Quand il eu fini, Hodgins les rejoint dans le salon.

Hodgins : Voila, j'ai fini vous pouvez venir voir la chambre de la petite puce.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre, Brennan avait reprit Cassie dans les bras.

Brennan : Regarde Cassie comme c'est beau, elle te plait ta nouvelle chambre ?

La petite lui sourit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Angela : Laisse je vais ouvrir.

Elle partit donc ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Booth furieux.

Booth : Bones est là j'ai besoin d'elle ?

Angela : Pour le moment elle est occupée alors ce sera pour plus tard.

Brennan : (Criant de la chambre de Cassie) Angela, c'est qui ?

Booth : (Criant lui aussi pour se faire entendre) Venez avec moi Bones j'ai besoin de vous.

Brennan : Non, je n'ai pas le temps.

Booth : Depuis quand vous n'avez plus de temps pour le travail ?

Angela : Peut être depuis qu'elle n'est plus seule.

Booth : QUOI ? C'est à propos d'un petit ami que vous ne voulez pas venir travailler ?

Dans son regard, Angela avait vu de la jalousie et de la tristesse quand elle lui avait dit que Brennan n'était plus seule. Alors pourquoi si Booth est amoureux d'elle, il essaie de faire tout pour l'éloigner de lui ?

Brennan : Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami et de toute façon ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

Booth : C'est vrai qu'avec votre caractère de cochon trouver un petit ami n'est pas facile, heureusement que vous n'avez à vous occuper que de vous, je n'ose même pas vous imaginer avec un enfant le pauvre il serait obligé de s'occuper de lui tout seul, vous ne savez penser qu'à vous.

C'en était trop, Brennan arriva avec Cassie dans les bras, elle la confia à Angela puis gifla violement Booth.

Brennan : (Les larmes aux yeux) Ce n'est même pas la peine de venir me reparler un jour, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous, jamais. Alors maintenant vous sortez de chez moi.

De la tristesse était encore apparut dans les yeux de Booth même s'il essayer de la cacher. Il avait réussit, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il regarda une dernière fois la femme qu'il aimait, d'un amour interdit avant de partir.

Brennan : (Reprenant Cassie) J'espère que c'est fini cette fois.

Angela : Ma chérie, tu n'as pas vu ?

Brennan : Pas vu quoi ?

Angela : Dans le regard de Booth il y avait de la tristesse quand il tu lui as dis que tu ne voulais plus le voir et quand j'ai dis que tu n'étais pas seule, il y avait de la jalousie. Il se passe quelque chose.

Brennan : Ce qui se passe c'est qu'il est complètement fou, je vais en parler avec Cullen.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du FBI.

Secrétaire : Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

Brennan : Oui, je suis le docteur Temperance Brennan, je voudrais parler à l'agent Cullen s'il vous plait c'est important.

Secrétaire : Je vous le passe.

Brennan : Merci.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décroche.

Cullen : Bonsoir docteur Brennan.

Brennan : Bonsoir monsieur, il faut que je vous parle de l'agent Booth.

Cullen : Il y a un problème ?

Brennan : Oui, un gros même, depuis un certain temps deux mois plus exactement, il est vraiment insupportable avec mon équipe mais aussi surtout avec moi. La preuve ce soir, il vient de venir chez moi et comme je ne pouvais pas aller avec lui, il s'est mit à avoir des paroles très blessantes envers moi. Si ça continue comme ça, je demanderais à changer de partenaire.

Cullen : Merci de m'avoir prévenu, docteur Brennan, je vais en parler avec lui.

Brennan : Vous allez juste parler avec lui ? C'est un psy qu'il faut qu'il aille voir. !

Cullen : Je lui demanderais d'aller en voir un docteur Brennan.

Brennan : Très bien, merci monsieur.

Elle raccrocha.

Angela : Alors ?

Brennan : Il va lui demander d'aller voir un psy. Ange tu pourrais m'aider, je crois que la couche de Cassie est pleine.

Angela : Oui, j'arrive.

Elle allèrent dans la chambre de Cassie lui changer sa couche, Angela montra à Brennan comment faire, lui donnant pour la même occasion des conseils pour ce soir et cette nuit avant de partir.

Brennan : Merci Ange pour tous ses conseils.

Angela : C'est normal, à demain ma chérie. (Elle se pencha sur Cassie et lui fit un baiser sur la joue) Au revoir Cassie, à demain.

Ils partirent et Brennan mit le petit pot de Cassie à chauffer. Pendant ce temps dans la rue, Booth se promener le regard triste quand il percuta quelqu'un.

Booth : Excusez-moi.

???: Bonsoir agent Booth.

Booth : (Relevant la tête) Docteur Wyatt ?

Wyatt : Vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme agent Booth, je me trompe ?

Booth : Non.

Wyatt : Allons boire un verre vous me raconterez ce qui vous arrive.

Booth : De toute façon si je ne vous en parle pas maintenant, vous allez m'embêter jusqu'à ce que je parle alors autant en finir.

Ils allèrent dans un bar et commandèrent à boire.

Wyatt : Alors racontez-moi.

Booth : Je me suis disputé avec le docteur Brennan.

Wyatt : Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

Booth : Parce que j'ai étais blessant avec elle.

Wyatt : Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça à votre avis ?

Booth : Oh, ça je le sais c'est parce que je suis un imbécile et que je… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

Wyatt : Vous n'avez bu qu'une gorgé de votre bière agent Booth, continuez votre phrase s'il vous plait.

Booth : Je suis fou d'elle, vous êtes content, je l'ai dis.

Wyatt : Vous êtes amoureux d'elle.

Booth : C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Wyatt : Et c'est pour ça que vous avez été blessant avec elle, parce que vous l'aimez ?

Booth : (Soupirant) Oui.

Wyatt : Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ces propos blessants au lieu de lui dire simplement que vous l'aimez ?

Booth : A votre avis, c'est ma partenaire, il ne doit pas y avoir d'histoires de couples entre les partenaires.

Wyatt : Vous vous sentiriez incapable de travailler avec le docteur Brennan si elle était votre petite amie ?

Booth : Non, bien sûr que non, j'aime travailler avec elle.

Wyatt : Bien, alors pourquoi faire tout pour qu'elle vous déteste au point de ne plus vouloir vous voir, parce que c'est ce à quoi vous allez arriver.

Booth : C'est ce à quoi je suis arrivé, elle ne veux plus me voir.

Wyatt : C'est que vous avez été vraiment blessant avec elle alors.

Booth : Je lui ai dis tout le contraire de ce que je pensais d'elle, voir même encore pire. Je vais aller m'excuser.

Wyatt : Vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce qu'elle vous tombe dans les bras et vous pardonne ?

Booth : Bien sûr que non, je la connais trop pour ça.

Il laissa un billet sur la table pour payer les deux verres puis partit. Brennan donnait le bain à Cassie quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle prit la petite et alla ouvrir.

Brennan : Je vous avais dis que je ne voulais plus vous voir, Booth !

Booth : Attendez, laissez moi deux minutes pour vous parler.

Brennan : Pour que vous disiez encore que je suis une égoïste et…

Booth : Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai dis, je ne le pensais pas.

Brennan : Assez pour le dire.

La petite se mit à pleurer alors Brennan essaya de la calmer, Booth en profita pour entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Brennan : Sortez de chez moi. (A Cassie) Chut, ma puce, chut.

Booth : Elle a froid, allez l'habillez, je vous attends.

Brennan : Non, vous allez plutôt sortir de chez moi et plus vite vous sortirez plus vite j'irais l'habiller.

Booth : Je ne sortirais pas avant de vous avoir parlé.

Voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, Brennan partit habiller Cassie en soupirant. Booth s'installa sur le canapé et quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec la petite dans les bras.

Brennan : Alors vous voulez me dire quoi ?

Booth : J'ai agis comme un imbécile, je suis désolé de tout ce que je vous ai dis de blessant, je ne le pensais pas, ce que je voulais c'était juste que vous me détestiez pour que ce soit plus facile pour moi de ne plus être aussi amoureux de vous.

Brennan : Merci pour votre discours maintenant au revoir Booth.

Elle le fit sortir et alla coucher Cassie avant d'y aller elle-même. Mais Brennan ne put dormir, repensant à ce que Booth avait dit.

Brennan : Il a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Devait elle le pardonner ou pas ? Et s'il ne disait pas la vérité ? Elle s'endormit sur ses pensées. Le lendemain quand Brennan arriva à l'institut avec Cassie, tout le monde la regarda étonné de la voir avec un enfant. Angela arriva vers elles.

Angela : Vous n'avez jamais vu d'enfants de votre vie ?

Tous retournèrent à leur travail.

Angela : Alors comment ça c'est passé cette soirée ?

Brennan : Pas comme je l'aurais voulut, Booth est passé chez moi.

Angela : Et alors il a dit quoi ?

Brennan : Qu'il avait fait ça pour que je le déteste pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui de cesser de m'aimer autant.

Angela : Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : Et alors t'as fais quoi ?

Brennan : Je l'ai mit dehors.

Angela : Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi, Booth te dit qu'il est amoureux de toi, il s'excuse et tu le fou à la porte ?

Brennan : T'oublie ce qu'il m'a dit hier.

Angela : Oui, c'est vrai en fait je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi, attends un peu avant de lui pardonner.

Brennan : Tu peux me garder Cassie un moment le temps que j'aille parler avec Camille ?

Angela : Pas de problèmes.

Elle laissa Cassie à Angela avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Camille. Brennan frappa puis entra quand elle y fut autorisée.

Camille : Docteur Brennan, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

Brennan : Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un grand service, ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi et je peux vous garantir que ça n'affectera pas mon travail, je ferait tout mon possible.

Camille : Vous me faites peur docteur Brennan, il vous est arrivé quelque chose ?

Brennan : Hier j'ai appris que j'avais une demi-sœur, et qu'elle avait une fille et comme sa mère est décédée, personne ne peut s'occuper de sa fille alors elle me l'a confiée, alors je voudrais savoir si vous me donnez l'autorisation de la garder avec moi ici.

Camille : C'est d'accord.

Brennan : Merci docteur Saroyan. (Brennan commença à partir)

Camille : Docteur Brennan, juste une question. Elle s'appelle comment votre nièce ?

Brennan : Cassie, Cassie Brennan.

Camille : Brennan ?

Brennan : Oui, elle a le nom de sa mère, son père n'est présent sur aucun papiers, juste celui de ma demi-sœur. Il n'a pas du reconnaitre l'enfant.

Camille : Je vous laisse rejoindre votre nièce, vous me la présenterez.

Brennan : Avec joie et merci encore.

Elle lui sourit avant d'aller dans son bureau où Angela se trouvait avec Cassie. En entrant, Brennan ne put que remarquer l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges sur son bureau.

Angela : C'est un livreur qui vient de les déposer, il y a une carte.

Brennan : (Souriant) Quoi tu l'as pas déjà ouverte ?

Angela : Dépêche-toi de l'ouvrir, je veux savoir de qui elles sont.

Elle prit la carte dans le bouquet et lu, elle sourit. Angela la regardait attendant qu'elle lui dise de qui étaient ses roses.

Angela : Alors ?

Brennan : "Excuse-moi" et ce n'est pas signé.

Angela : C'est Booth c'est obligé.

Brennan : (Souriant) Pas obligatoirement.

Angela : Toi tu as une idée.

Brennan : Cette carte n'est pas signée, je peux penser que les roses viennes de quelqu'un d'autre.

???: Bonjour.

Angela : Je vous laisse.

Elle partit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Brennan : (Ne lui adressant pas un seul regard) Bonjour Booth.

Booth : (Souriant) Il est énorme ce bouquet, vous vous un admirateur secret ?

Brennan : Je ne sais pas la carte n'est pas signé.

Booth : (Souriant encore plus) Vous n'avez pas une idée de qui c'est ?

Brennan : Si, je penses que c'est Fred, (Le sourire de Booth disparut) nous devions nous voir hier soir et comme je ne pouvais pas il s'est un peu énervé alors il s'excuse. C'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la carte « Excuse-moi » C'est vraiment un ange.

Booth : (Déçut) Ah.

Brennan : Il y a un problème Booth ?

Booth : Non, non, aucun.

Brennan : Je vais l'appeler pour le remercier.

Elle prit le combiné et le mit à son oreille avant de composer un numéro.

???: Angela.

Brennan : Fred, je suis contente que tu sois encore chez toi.

Angela : Tu n'es pas possible ma chérie, qu'est ce que je ne t'ai pas encore appris là.

Brennan : Je voulais te…

Il lui prit le combiné des mains et raccrocha.

Brennan : Qu'est ce qui vous prends Booth ?

Booth : Ce n'est pas Fred qui a envoyé les roses c'est moi, je pensais que vous le devineriez.

Brennan : (Faisant mine d'être déçut) Alors ce n'est pas Fred qui s'excuse ?

Booth : Non, je suis désolé Bones.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle la retira et commença à pleurer.

Brennan : Laissez-moi, je veux être seule.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes Brennan joua à ce petit jeu, quand il y avait une carte, elle la mettait directement dans un tiroir fermé à clé et quand Booth arrivait elle lui racontait une histoire différente à chaque fois, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de carte. L'enquête avait conclu à un suicide, la victime étant dépressive. L'agent n'osais même plus lui envoyer quelque chose alors un jour il décida de se rendre chez elle. Chez Brennan, il y avait du monde pour le premier anniversaire de la petite Cassie. Angela, Hodgins, Zack et Camille.

Angela : Ma puce il est temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Brennan la prit sur ses genoux et commença à ouvrir le premier paquet.

Brennan : Regarde ma puce, tata Angela t'a offert une jolie robe, avec le chapeau et les chaussures assorties. Merci Ange, c'est adorable.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Angela : Je vais ouvrir, ne bouge pas.

Brennan : Merci.

Elle partit ouvrir et ne vit qu'un gros bouquet de roses rouges devant elle.

???: Temperance excu…

Angela : Booth, ce n'est pas Brennan.

Booth : (Baissant le bouquet) Oh, excuse-moi, elle est là ?

Angela : Oui, entre.

Il la vit avec la petite sur les genoux, souriante.

Brennan : (Se retournant) Alors, c'est un autre cadeau pour… (Arrêtant de sourire) Booth, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Booth : Vous fêtez quelque chose ?

Angela : Les un an de Cassie mais faites ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

Booth : (Avançant pour se retrouver devant Brennan, il se mit à sa hauteur et lui tendit le bouquet) Excuse-moi Temperance, ça fait deux semaines que je t'envoie des bouquets de fleurs avec des mots d'excuse mais apparemment les cartes se sont perdues et tu penses que c'est une autre personne qui te les a envoyés. Mais aujourd'hui je te le dis toutes ses fleurs étaient de moi, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi. Je t'aime Temperance et je n'ai pas envie que tu restes plus longtemps fâchée contre moi.

Brennan : Il fallait y penser avant.

Angela : (D'un ton autoritaire) Brennan, ça suffit tu vas tout lui dire maintenant.

Brennan : (Soupirant) Bon d'accord, je savais que les fleurs étaient de toi mais pendant ces deux mois tu m'as fais tellement mal que je voulais te faire souffrir à mon tour, je suis désolée.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Booth : (A son oreille) Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi le responsable de tout ça.

Pour toute réponse elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Booth : (Toujours sur le même ton) Si je t'embrasse, tu ne vas pas me gifler ?

Brennan : Essaie tu verras bien.

Il se desserra d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement et comme elle ne repoussa pas son baiser, Booth le prolongea.

Angela : C'est bien beau tout ça mais je pense que Cassie voudrait bien avoir la suite de ses cadeaux.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

Booth : Je n'ai même pas de cadeau.

Brennan : Tu te souviens de notre secret ?

Booth : Bien sûr, tu veux lui donner ?

Brennan : Comme ma mère quand j'avais le même âge.

Booth : Je vais le chercher.

Il se leva et partit dans la chambre de Brennan.

Angela : C'est quoi ce secret entre vous ?

Brennan : C'est le seul détail que je ne t'ai pas dis dans le récit de cette nuit.

Angela : Tu m'avais dis que tu n'avais rien oublié.

Brennan : Je n'avais pas oublié, c'était notre secret.

Il revint avec le petit ours rose dans la main et le donna à Cassie.

Angela : Tout ce mystère pour un ours en peluche ?

Brennan : Oui.

Booth : En plus tu l'avais changé de place, je l'ai retrouvé derrière tes…

Brennan : Stop, je pense que la suite n'intéresse personne.

Angela : Si moi ça m'intéresse. Derrière ses...?

Booth : Derrière ses T-shirt.

Brennan : (A peine audible) Merci.

Il l'avait en fait retrouvé dans le tiroir avec ses sous vêtements. La fin de soirée se passa bien, quand les invités furent partis, Booth se mit à débarrasser la table pendant que Brennan donnait le bain à Cassie.

Booth : (La rejoignant dans la salle de bain) J'ai finis de débarrasser, je vais rentrer si tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Brennan : Attends reste encore un peu s'il te plait, le temps que je couche Cassie et j'arrive.

Booth : D'accord, tu veux que je t'aide ?

Brennan : Non, c'est bon tu en as déjà fais assez pour moi.

Quand elle coucha Cassie, Booth la regarda, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de l'avoir. Quand elle sortit, Brennan rentra dans son partenaire.

Brennan : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Booth : Je te regardais.

Brennan : Et alors, je suis aussi égoïste que tu ne le penses ?

Booth : Pas du tout et je t'interdis d'utiliser les idioties que j'ai pus dire sur toi. Je n'en pensais pas un mot.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé main dans la main. Brennan fit passer le bras de Booth autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Booth : Tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi Cassie était avec toi.

Brennan : C'est la fille de ma demi-sœur.

Booth : Je ne savais pas que tu avais une demi-sœur.

Brennan : Moi non plus avant il y a deux semaines. Nous avons le même père.

Booth : Et pourquoi elle ne garde pas Cassie avec elle?

Elle se leva et partit chercher la lettre dans sa chambre pour la donner à lire à Booth.

Booth : Et tu n'as pas fais de recherches sur elle?

Brennan : Non, je suis tellement occupé avec Cassie en ce moment que je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Brennan alla ouvrir et trouva un gros nounours en peluche avec un ruban autour du cou où se trouvé une enveloppe. Elle le prit et le posa sur un fauteuil.

Booth : Waouh, c'est une grosse peluche ça.

Brennan : Il y avait ça aussi avec.

Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur, un dvd et une lettre qu'elle lut à haute voix.

_Temperance,_

_Dans cette enveloppe tu trouveras un dvd où tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur moi y est, il y a aussi quelques photos de Cassie plus petite gardes les, ça me ferait plaisir. Aujourd'hui elle a un an, et le gros ours en peluche est pour elle. Je ne reviendrais sûrement jamais la rechercher alors je compte sur toi pour bien t'en occuper, tu trouveras ci joint, les copies des papiers qui te donnent la garde de Cassie s'il m'arrivait quelque chose._

_Dis lui que je pense à elle tout le temps et je te remercie pour ton aide._

_Salie_

Brennan : Tu crois qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle allait bientôt mourir?

Booth : Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé.

Elle se serra contre Booth le plus fort qu'elle put.

Booth : Ça va aller, j'en suis sûr.

Elle se desserra alors un peu et se mit à bailler.

Booth : Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais rentrer chez moi. (Il se leva pour partir)

Brennan : Non, attends, tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouvée seule.

Booth : D'accord, je reste.

Elle l'embrassa et le prit par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.


End file.
